Vice
Vice (バイス, Baisu) is the leader of The Evil Dôji Branch and is in every way the opposite of Ultimo. This makes him the ultimate evil and often means that he is focused solely on the destruction of Ultimo and all that is deemed good. Appearance He has light orange eyes and wild jet black hair, with two transparent orange visors framing each of his eyes. It was said that when he is sleeping, he appears valiant and almost "heroic", but this was quickly dismissed when he awakens, as he emanates an aura of pure evil. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both an open green jacket and a black hakama, with printed grey hexagon designs, tied with a red sash. A large piece of torn green fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three white hexagons. Outwardly; only two large and deep green gauntlets on his arms, with ornate white clouds designs, belie the fact that he isn't human. In his human form, he wears a sweat suit with a white t-shirt underneath, with sandals and his trademark messy hair. In his 12th century human form, he is seen wearing a kimono, adorned with swirling circle patterns and wears a samurai sword, which extends from his sash. His trademark messy hair is combed down, giving him a more human appearance. Gallery File:3.jpg|Vice sleeping in his tube File:Sleeping Vice.jpg|Vice sleeping in his crate Vice_12th_century_human_form.png|Vice's human form in the 12th Century Vice.jpg|Vice's modern day human form Robot Crest After preforming the Pledge Ritual with his master, Vice's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the underside of the person's right forearm, taking the form of three ornate interlocking hexagons surrounded by a much larger individual one, resembling a turtle's shell. Personality As Vice is the incarnation of ultimate evil, both his actions and personality exemplify all the characteristics that are universally considered evil, such as cruelty and deceitfulness. He shows absolutely no sympathy for his victims or his allies, killing impulsively and is even casual about it. He is often seen with a wide grin when he is killing, as he enjoys violence and is prone to starting battles. These qualities have a constant and unwavering influence upon his motives and judgments, holding treachery and immorality in the highest regards. As noted by Ultimo, that his crazy and immoral views limit him to performing acts that involves only the simplest of motives and movements as he lacks the necessary restraint and composure to do otherwise; therefore he is predicable and this flaw can be use against him by smarter opponents. There is absolutely no goodness in Vice, and he even claims that the good in his soul was cut away from him. Even the other evil dôji seems to fear Vice, which he uses to keep them in line. These influences are also the foundation of his crudeness and extreme superiority complex, which manifests itself as a continuously torrent of foul language and sudden violent outbursts. Prideful and arrogant, he deems everyone to be inferior to himself, which often leads him to underestimate his enemies, refusing any help from his allies and apparently doesn't like to be rescued. Relationships Ultimo Just as Vice is the incarnation of the ultimate evil, Ultimo is the incarnation of ultimate good. The two together were originally created to finally provide an answer to the question of "which is stronger, good or evil?". This pits them in a constant state of conflict with each other over the differences in their actions and ideals. K K is a former member of Farmless City's S.K.A.T. team, who came into conflict with Vice during his first appearance in the 21st century, but he was able to obtain part of Vice's severed arm to become his master. However, Vice takes the lead role rather than him, making their relationship strained at best and is the one that gives out orders. Vice occasionally calls him an idiot or a fool, and takes the lead when they are in their ICON mode. However, Vice knows that K is necessary to exert his full power because he is his master and must show some restrain on if K was too injured to fight with him. Yamato Agari According to Ultimo, ever since in the 12th Century, when Yamato first woke him up and ordered Ultimo to chase him away, Yamato is on his "Death List". Vice is usually trying to kill him, but is impressed that Yamato shows no fear towards him, and is often surprised by his actions. After Yamato saves him from Roger Dunstan, Vice was shown thinking about him when questioning he previously offer to buy food to an injured K. However, that doesn't stop Vice from attacking Yamato and trying to kill him immediately seeing him again. Roger Dunstan The creator of the Karakuri Dôji first created both Ultimo and Vice to found out if good or evil is stronger. However, Vice plans to fight against Dunstan once the One Hundred Machine Funeral is over, as he says that Dunstan plans to reset everything again so that The Evil Dôji Branch will not take over the world. Unlike most dôji, he doesn't fear Dunstan and even recklessly challenge him to a fight, only to be quickly defeated with ease. Abilities As a robot Vice display enhanced senses and strength compared to a human's, even has abilities that are unique compared to the other Karakuri Dôji. On Dunstan's wishes and view of evil, Vice was designed without limitations, the most obvious being that he can change into his ICON form without the need of a master. Incompetence Vice has revealed his Noh power to be Incompetence, which he says is the ultimate evil; complete consumption and absolute destruction. However, it is unclear how and what extent this Noh can be used. Karakuri Henge *'Mouth of the Fox' (Ko Guchi): This transformation involves Vice converting his left arm into a shape that is reminiscent of a mechanical depiction of a Fox's head. The head itself features a gaping jaw, but instead of teeth only sharpened edges are present, resulting in the technique seemingly functioning more like scissors. However, it's true potential has yet to be seen, as the ability was easily seen through and stopped by Ultimo. *'Turtle Saw' (Kamenoko): This transformation alters either of Vice's arm into the form of a jagged and serrated saw blade, that is many times larger than himself. The blade itself is formed with a hilt that closely resembles a Turtle's head with the blade extending forth from the creature's lower jaw and even when considering its large size, Vice wields it with both extreme ease and power. **'Saw Slice' (Nokogiribiki): A simple yet robust horizontal slash, that is extremely effective, being able to slice a complete bus and all of its contents into two with relatively little effort. *'Turtle-Headed Blade': A transformation that has only been displayed in the pilot chapter, changing Vice's left arm to the structure of an enormous Turtle's head featuring a large rigid and hooked beak. The arm itself functions primarily as an impact weapon; using its large mass and area to significantly magnify the already formidable blows Vice is capable of dealing. *'Demon Drum' (Oni Doramu): Another pilot chapter transformation that modifies Vice's right arm into the shape of an angular drum, that is capable of producing sound waves that can achieve speeds of supersonic proportions. The resulting destructive force released by the preceding blast is enough to completely level a town the size of Farmless City. Second Form Vice Back From The Dark is a new, stronger dôji form that Vice gained after he fed off Hibari Oume's malice and turned into substance, allowing him to heal quickly and grow stronger. In this new form, he gains samurai-like armor over his lower body and a spiked, helmet-like gear on his head. Vice's gauntlets become shorter, but gains three long and sharp blades extending from them. This form enhances Vice's abilities to new heights, but the full effect is seen in his ICON state. *'Noh Steal': In his "Back From The Dark" form, Vice obtains the ability to steal Noh powers from the other Karakuri Dôji, although it's less powerful and he can only copy the Noh power of a specific move that he witness. Although Vice waste no energy stealing Noh, using it requires a commensurate amount of energy. By feeding of K and Jun Chichibu simultaneously, Vice was able to reach maximum power in this form. So far, Vice confirms to have stolen Ultimo's Noh and Jealous's Noh. ICON Demon Mask (Oni Men, Demon Vice) is Vice's ICON and most powerful ability; that initiates a full body transformation, changing his form to resemble that of a giant, mechanical demon with a largely skeletal build, that is many times larger than an average human. From the head of the ICON, Vice's helmet seems to spout dark mechanize version of his wild dark hair and the hands resembles his normal gauntlets' shape and form. The distinctive features is the sharp and spiky blades the extends from the face, chest and groin areas of the ICON body. The knife-like bones represents Vice's inner personality. This technique can either be preformed by Vice alone or with the involvement of his master, K. In regards to the latter; the conversion simultaneously alters Vice's form, while integrating K into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Vice. So far, there appears to be little to no difference in the resulting form between either of the two methods, although Vice's ICON form is weaker without K's presence. Unlike other ICONs, Vice is in full control of himself instead of K, where other dôji are subject to their master's control. *'Bone Negation': A full body, multi-directional attack that causes all the blades on Vice's body (fingers, horns on his head, ribs, crotch blade, etc.) to extend and skewer his opponents, while at the same time blocking attacks from them. *'Demon Turtle Saw': A stronger version of Turtle Saw, with a longer mouth with some of the teeth being longer. **'Great Grind': A grinding attack with the Demon Turtle Saw, where the teeth and vibrations of the blade can cause major damage to an enemy *'Demon Fox Hammer': A transformation where Demon Vice changes him arm into a hammer designed after a fox's tail. **'New Year's Eve Bells': A powerful uppercut attack with the Demon Fox Hammer, that can potentially blow a hole through an opponent. K Demon Mask VBFD K Demon Mask VBFD (Vice Back From Dark) is a full body ICON Level 2 transformation that alters Vice's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. This the final ICON form for when when Vice is in his "second form" and unifies with K. The name alludes to K learning the nature of good and refining it towards kindness. Although twice as large, this ICON form still resembles his normal ICON, taking the form of a mechanical demon with a skeletal build. Noticeable differences is the ICON's armor is a darker color, the head taking on a different yet spiky shape and the hands are in the form of a single, sharp blade. Another distinctive difference is the blades that extends of the face, chest, groin areas of the ICON is significantly shorter in this form. On his lower section, under the blade of the groin area, Vice wears a light-colored piece of twisted fabric with extensions. This transformation's most powerful ability is to combine with the other members of The Evil Dôji Branch, taking on certain parts of his allies' ICON components as the combine with VBFD, who acts as the core body. File:VBFD_Demon_Mask.png|Demon Mask VBFD File:K Demon Vice Back From The Dark.jpg|K Demon Vice Back From The Dark File:Villany Demon Vice Back From The Dark.jpg|Villany Demon Vice Back From The Dark File:Jun Demon Vice.jpg|Jun Demon Vice Quotes *(To Hiroshi Kumegawa and Machi Shina) "Your cheap Noh won't work on me." *(To Roger Dunstan) "So what?! Who said that we had to follow these rules, anyway?!" *(To K) "Okay, I'll buy you cockroach fried rice with poop sauce." *(After gaining Vice Back From The Dark) "BE CAREFUL OF THE NIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!" * (To The Good Dôji Club, about his Noh Steal) "The pinnacle of incompetence is taking what others have created without creating anything yourself. The less you do, the more demonically powerful you become, people who work hard look stupid, so its horribly unfair. THAT'S ME: VICE BACK FROM THE DARK!" Trivia * Vice's design and attacks are based on turtles, demons, and to a small degree, foxes. * Despite his green coloring, Vice's theme color is actually iron (steel) color. *Vice's favorite food is hamburger steak. * Vice bares a heavy resemblance to Jumbor No. 4 Vice, from Takei's lesser known series, "Jumbor Barutronica", in both appearance and name. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji